Bella and the Vampire
by Duck Life
Summary: Twilight goes Disney! Beauty and the Beast-ified version of Twilight. Bella is the beauty, Edward is the beast. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, Edward Cullen lived with his foster parents, Carlisle and Esme, and his foster siblings, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, in a shining mansion. Although the Cullens gave him everything his heart desired, Edward was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the mansion, and offered him a golden watch in return for a sample of blood to save her dying son. Repulsed by her disgusting wish, Edward sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived, for needs do not define a person. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's helplessness melted away, to reveal a beautiful and terrifying vampire. Edward tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a monstrous vampire, as well as all who lived there. Ashamed of his hideous thirst, Edward concealed himself in a lonely house in the rainiest town in the continental U.S. with his now psychic sister Alice as his only window to the outside world.

The watch she had offered would tick until his twenty-first year as a vampire. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, by the time the last tick-tock sounded, then, his thirst would cease. If not, he would be doomed to attack humans or let the thirst burn him for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a vampire?


	2. Chapter 2

[Bella:] Little town

It's a rainy village

Every day

Like the one before

Little town

Full of little people

Waking up to say:

[Jessica, Lauren, Angela, and Ben:] Hello!

Hello!

Hello! Hello! Hello!

[Bella:] There goes the police chief with his vest, like always

The same old roads to patrol

Every morning just the same

Since the morning that I came

To this poor provincial town

[Charlie:] Good Morning, Bella!

[Belle:] 'Morning, Dad.

[Charlie:] Where are you off to?

[Bella:] The library. I just finished the most wonderful story

about a beanstalk and an ogre and a -

[Charlie:] That's nice. Billy! The fish fry! Hurry up!

[Jessica and Lauren:] Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Never part of any crowd

'Cause her head's up on some cloud

No denying she's a funny girl, that Bella

[Man I:] Hello!

[Woman I:] Good day!

[Man I:] How is your family?

[Woman II:] Hello!

[Man II:] Good day!

[Woman II:] How is your wife?

[Woman III:] I need six eggs!

[Man III:] That's too expensive.

[Bella:] There must be more than this provincial life.

[Librarian:] Ah, Bella.

[Bella:] Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

[Librarian:] Finished already?

[Bella:] Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?

[Librarian:] Ha, Ha! Not since yesterday.

[Bella:] That's all right. I'll borrow . . . this one!

[Librarian:] That one? But you've read it twice!

[Bella:] Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights,

magic spells, a prince in disguise -

[Librarian:] If you like it all that much, it's yours!

[Bella:] But sir!

[Librarian:] I insist.

[Bella:] Well, thank you. Thank you very much!

[Jessica and Lauren:] Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar

I wonder if she's feeling well

With a dreamy far-off look

And her nose stuck in a book

What a puzzle to the rest of us is Bella!

[Bella:] Oh, isn't this amazing?

It's my favorite part because you'll see.

Here's where she meets Romeo

But she won't discover his last name 'til the next scene!

[Jessica:] Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"

Her looks have got no parallel!

[Tyler:] But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very different from the rest of us

[Jessica, Lauren, Angela, and Ben:] She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, different from the rest of us is Bella

[Eric:] Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Mike! You're the greatest

basketball player in the whole world!

[Mike:] I know.

[Eric:] No team alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! And

no girl, for that matter.

[Mike:] It's true, Eric. And I've got my sights set on that one.

[Eric:] Hm! The police chief's daughter?

[Mike:] She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to date.

[Erin:] But she's -

[Mike:] The most beautiful girl in Forks.

[Eric:] I know, but -

[Mike:] That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?

[Eric:] Well, of course! I mean you do, but -

[Gaston:] Right from the moment when I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in Forks there's only she

Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to ask her to the dance.

[Jessica and Lauren:] Look there he goes

Isn't he dreamy?

Mike Newton

Oh, he's so cute

Be still my heart

I'm hardly breathing

He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute

[Man I:] Hello!

[Gaston:] Pardon!

[Man II:] Good day!

[Man III:] Watch out!

[Lumberjack:] You call this wood?

[Woman I:] What lovely grapes!

[Man IV:] Some cheese.

[Woman II:] Ten yards.

[Man IV:] One pound.

[Mike:] 'Scuse me!

[Lumberjack:] I'll get the axe

[Mike:] Please let me through!

[Woman I:] This bread -

[Man V:] Those fish -

[Woman I:] It's stale!

[Man V:] They smell!

[Baker:] You are mistaken.

[Bella:] There must be more than this provincial life!

[Mike:] Just watch, I'm going to make Bella my girlfriend!

[Jessica and Lauren:] Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special

A most peculiar teenager

It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in

'Cause she really is a funny girl

A beauty but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl

That Bella!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I have unanimously decided that, as I have 67 unfinished stories, I'm going to have to drop some. Some stories I simply begin and then lose interest in them. I apologize, but it doesn't seem fair to leave people waiting for over a year for the next chapter. Because of this, this story is now cancelled unless adopted by another author. If you are interested in adopting this story, please review and let me know!**

**Again, I'm sorry and I hope that you will continue to read my other stories. **


End file.
